This invention relates to new and improved containers and especially to safety containers for flammable liquids.
Closed containers for flammable liquids are known in the art and prescribe to safety regulations enforced by governmental and industrial agencies. Any improved containers must meet or exceed the existing safety regulations.
Some of the factors which are pertinent to these containers for flammable liquids include the method of filling, pouring, and venting of the safety can. More particularly, the pouring of a liquid from a closed container requires the intake of air to avoid an air-lock inside the container. A number of disadvantages are found in the spouts and in the air intake vents of safety cans currently in use. When the air intake device is in or near the pouring opening, the incoming air reacts on the flowing liquid to create turbulence that makes the flow erratic. When small openings are added for the sole purpose of taking in air during the pouring operation, they may become clogged by debris from either the outside or the inside of the can. Also, when completely filled, cans are tilted and the air vent must open if it is to be effective. As a result, liquid can sometimes spill out of an air vent. This can be hazardous, as when pouring over a hot engine.
Prior U.S. patents for containers for liquid include the R. J. Anschicks U.S. Pat. No. 2,065,785 for a closure for a can and receptacles and more particularly to closure devices for the discharge spouts of portable cans of the type used as containers for kerosine or volatile liquids. In this container, a handle on the side of the container operates a valve element adjacent the spout to open the spout for pouring the liquid and, at the same time, opens an air vent running from the top of the can into the spout. Pulling the handle pulls the valve to open the spout so that liquid can be poured from the can.
In R. H. Richmond, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,747, a storage can for flammable liquids has a handle hinged to the top of a can in which the carrying handle controls the pouring spout by opening and closing a cover for the pouring spout.
In E. W. Fiddyment, U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,724, a is pouring spout and vent construction for a liquid storing and dispensing container has a valve plate attached to the top walls and slidably mounted thereto for simultaneously covering a pouring spout opening and air vent. A U-shaped handling valve acts as a pivoting bracket to slide the valve plate between open and closed positions.
The Gorman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,014,730, is a safety can for gasoline or flammable liquids which has a valve positioned at the spout base for opening or closing the discharge opening from the housing into the spout. The valve is spring loaded to maintain the opening into the spout in a closed position when the handle is not actuated.
The Atwell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,024, is a safety closure and portable receptacle having a pivoted closure for the opening to the container, which pivoted opening is interconnected with the handle which operates a valve and can be used for locking the cap in a closed position.
The Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,446, provides a safety gas can with plural nestable dispensing means. The Flider, U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,807, is for a safety container for flammable liquids which has a pair of openings which are opened and closed by a single handle. One of the openings is for the pouring spout and the other for a vent. One of the vent openings has a spring biased safety cap which is opened when the internal pressure exceeds a predetermined level.
The present invention relates to a flammable liquid storage container which controls the pouring spout with an internal valve in the pouring spout. It simultaneously controls venting into the can during the pouring. The vent is interconnected with a pressure relief valve for opening the vent when a predetermined internal pressure is reached within the container. In addition, the handle of the container is interconnected with a separate filling opening cap for opening the cap on the container and for sealing the container when the cap is closed.
The present invention relates to a flammable liquid storage container having a container body and a pouring spout attached to the body and extending therefrom. A handle is attached to the container body for supporting the container. A cutoff valve is located in the pouring spout pouring end portion having a slidable valve element for cutting off the flow of liquid from the container when in a closed position. An operating handle operatively connects the valve element from moving the valve element between an open position for pouring a liquid from the container in a closed position for shutting off the flow of liquid from the container. A vent chamber is located outside the container body and is sealed from the atmosphere when the valve element is closed. The vent chamber opens to the atmosphere when the valve element is opened and also forms a pressure relief valve for opening when a predetermined pressure is reached within the vent chamber. An air vent forms a passageway between the container body and the vent chamber for venting the container when the valve element is in an open position and also vent when the valve element is in a closed position under a predetermined internal container pressure. A spring is mounted for biasing the valve element in a closed position and for biasing the pressure relief valve in a closed position so that the container can control the flow of liquid therefrom by an operating handle controlling a valve element against a spring to hold the valve element in a closed position. Air in the container is vented to the outside when the operating handle is actuated or when the pressure builds up within the container. A connecting rod connects the handle to the valve element in the pouring spout and has a rod guide positioned in the spout for slidably supporting the connecting rod. The spring mounted around the rod supports one end against the vent chamber pressure relief element and the other end to bias the valve element in a closed position. A lockable cap is attached to the handle for the container which handle is hinged to rotate to open the container. When the cap is locked to the container in a closed position, the handle can be used for portage and pouring.